College
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: The sequel to ‘Year 10’. Nobody has seen Robin since he was expelled and had moved down to Cornwall. But when the gang, and some of Robin’s new friends meet up again at ‘Bexley College’ fights break out.
1. His Face, His Laugh, His Smile, His Kiss

**Summary: The sequel to 'Year 10'. No body has seen Robin since he was expelled and had moved down to Cornwall. But when the gang, and some of Robin's new friends meet up again at 'Bexley College' Seen from Marian's POV.**

College.

Chapter 1 – His Face, His Laugh, His Smile, His Kiss.

'His face, his laugh, his smile; his kiss; the feel of his arms around her, I can't forget it. I love him, I love him, I _love _him.'

She woke slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight pouring through the thin blue curtains, mumbling the same words that she mumbled every morning. Every morning since Robin had moved to Cornwall. She remember every conversation we have had on the phone since he left, every letter he sent hidden under her pillow, she couldn't forget him.

His mischievous face floated across her mind and she shook it away. He had stopped phoning and answering her calls months ago, and her last letter, five weeks before, had received no reply.

He had forgotten her, he probably had another girlfriend, it was probably time for her to move on too, Guy was still seemingly obsessed with her, may be if she were nicer to him he'd ask her out again?

She had a quick shower and brushed her teeth before pulling on some flared and faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt and beginning to stomp down the stairs, feeling depressed. She grabbed her blue 'Roxy' hoodie off the banister on the way down, not bothering to eat breakfast, preferring pang of hunger in her stomach that covered up the her usual empty feeling.

She jumped into her small red 'Nissan Micra' and began to drive off to her first day of college, her parents had both had to work nights.

On the way she stopped to pick her best friend, Djaq, and her Boyfriend, Will, who lived just a few doors down.

"It's the happy couple," Marian teased as they climbed in, blushing scarlet.

"Yeah, thanks for that Marian," Will smiled lightly at his friend.

"How has your holiday been?" asked Djaq, changing the subject.

"Same as usual," Marian sighed, wishing she hadn't brought up the weeks of longing for Robin.

They drove in silence for the rest of the journey, arriving in front of the huge whit main building of 'Bexley College', all looking both amazed, and frightened at the sight.

**Sorry that chapter is short, the next one will be longer, promise!**

**Reviews are love! Please review!**


	2. How Could You?

**There are six new characters that are going to be introduced in the next few chapters, Jessie Harvey, based on my friend Josie H in my form. Josie Edwards, based on Josie E in my form. Julia Mathews, based on Julia M in my form. Issy Taylor, based on Issy T in my form, but nothing like the Issy in the spin off. Katie Harris, based on Katie H in my form and Danielle Ice based on my best friend Dani I.**

**Quick note, there has been a slight change to the story, each chapter is going to be seen from a different characters POV.**

**Right, now I'll get on with the story!**

Chapter 2 – How Could You?

She slowly walked through the lobby, her plain black folder held under her arm and her back and white 'Roxy' shoulder bed over her left shoulder. Where was Jessie?

They'd promised to meet each other as soon as they arrived, in the main building, but in the throng of students Danielle couldn't see her anywhere. People pushed past her, hurrying to lectures, running to greet friends and a few looking as lost as she did. One girl, her hair darkish brown with large hazel eyes, was standing still, looking around the main building in amazement. Danielle made her way over to her, putting put her hand to introduce herself.

"Danielle Ice," She smiled as the girl shook her hand and replied, "Julia Mathews, nice to meet you Danielle."

"Dani," Dani corrected smiling, "Where do you have to be first?"

"Erm…" Julia looked down at the notes scribbled on her hand, "English Lit."

"Same," Dani smiled, "And my friend Jessie should be here soon, she's got that first."

"Shall we wa…" Julia began.

"Dani!" A voice shouted through the crowd as a tall girl with long auburn hair ran up behind them and gave Dani a hug.

"Hey Jessie," Dani said laughing, "This is Julia Mathews, Julia this is Jessie Harvey." Dani gestured to her friend before using a stage whisper to say, "She's completely mad."

This earned her a playful punch on the arm from Jessie before the three girls made their way off to there first lesson, laughing hysterically.

XXXX

As they entered the class they sat on the far side of the room, Jessie next to a handsome boy who smiled as she approached him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey Robin," Dani smiled, "This is Julia," She said, trying to include the other girl.

"Hi…" Julia said, almost speechless and starring at Robin.

"Hello?" Robin laughed, waving his hand in front of the girls face.

"Sorry," Julia said, shaking her head and giving a small cough, "Tired."

Suddenly complete silence overcame the room as three other students entered, starring at Robin. Jessie's boyfriend tensed up, starring straight back, gulping as one girl, a brunette, began to grin.

"Robin!" She cried happily running over to him, the other dark-haired boy and girl following behind her.

She threw herself on him, putting her lips on his for a second before Jessie gave her a sharp push.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" She shouted angrily.

The girl was suddenly still, tears forming in her eyes as she fled from the room, a dark-skinned girl following her while the boy glared at Robin and asked darkly, "How could you?"


	3. She has a boyfriend

Chapter 3 – She has a boyfriend

Her face was stained with mascara, still running down her neck, tracing black lines into her skin.

They stayed in the toilets for the whole lesson, her and Djaq, and their lecturer wasn't happy they'd missed their first lesson.

"How…I…what….why…?" Marian sobbed into Djaq's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Djaq said softly, patting Marian lightly on the back.

One hour later they emerged from the toilets, to find will waiting outside for them. Robin made his way over to them but Marian stormed away, holding her tears back until the trio had marched around the corner.

XXXX

What had she done to deserve this, should she have visited, he'd never come to visit her, or asked her to come. Of course, he's been so wrapped up in his new life and _Jessie._

His confused face floated into her head, the slight moment she had looked into his beautiful green eyes, reflecting the hurt and betrayal she had felt.

Tears still streaming down her eyes, she, Will and Djaq made for an empty bench behind the college, hoping not to be seen.

"I can't believe this," Marian said hopelessly, "I just…"

"Marian, he's a slimy git, just ignore him, he hasn't talked to any of the gang since he was expelled, even Much."

Marian recalled the pain in Much's expression every day of the past few years, no phone calls answered, texts, emails or letters replied to. Not one single bit of contact, even though Marian had asked him to talk to Much. Although, why would he care what she thought?

Then he approached, alone this time, striding purposefully forward towards the group. She felt Will tense beside her and saw his fists clench as he glared at Robin.

"Can I speak to Marian alone please," Robin asked politely, nodding to Will.

"I…" Marian began.

"She doesn't want to speak to you, she doesn't care about you anymore," Will snarled, his fists rising from his sides.

"I'm sorry Marian, really I am, it's just…"

"Go away Robin, she doesn't need you anymore, she's already got a boyfriend," Will growled.

"What?" Robin asked taken off-guard.

"Yeah, what?" Marian asked in a whisper.

"Me," Will answered simply, ignoring the shocked look that crossed Djaq and Marian's faces.

"What about Djaq?" Robin asked, not convinced.

"Guy," Djaq cut in sweetly, smiling as Robin tensed.

"I still don't, I don't…prove it!" Robin stuttered, finishing his sentence with a 'I know I'm right look on his face'.

"Fine," Will shrugged, walking closer to Marian.

Taking her completely by surprise he put his arm awkwardly around her waist, leaning in and touching her lips cautiously. He kept his mouth firmly shut for a moment, just resting his lips on hers as she registered what was going on.

'_Oh my god," She thought, "This is Will, Will, one of my best friends, my best friends boyfriend, and this doesn't feel to weird. I've got to get back at Robin, he won't believe me, unless…"_

Marian opened her mouth quickly, pushing her tongue into Will's, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweetness of revenge. Will kissed her back, running his tongue across her teeth, slowly, before breaking away. They stared each other in the eye for a second, breathing heavily, before turning to Robin, avoiding Djaq's eyes.

"Well," Robin looked shocked, "I hope, I hope you're happy together," He said firmly before turning swiftly and walking back the way he had come.


	4. The Magical Harpoon

**Ok, this chapter is mostly just a random filler made up by me, Julia AKA elephantgirl3007, Josie AKA PrincessConsuela-123 and Jose AKA Josie E, in physics! Lol! Best physics lesson ever!**

Chapter 4 – The Magical Harpoon.

"Physics," The brunette though dully as she sat down next to Jessie, who had been acting strange since the day before.

"You ok?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sophie, stop worrying." Jessie answered snappily.

The lesson proceeded slowly as three sheets on satellites where handed out by Mr. Laben, 'It's good revision.'

They finished at twelve o'clock and Julia and Josie sneaked over to the desk, unnoticed by the teacher who was involved in his marking.

"I'm bored," Julia hissed, "Got anything fun to do?"

"I've got my sisters ballet magazine," Jessie said, her face brightening at something to take her mind off the problem with Robin and Marian.

They all frowned at her before she got it out of her bag, opening it to the a page with a flow chart, she proceeded to whisper the questions.

"Do you like to be the centre of attention?"

"No."

"Yep!"

"Kinda…"

"One at time please," Jessie scowled before an idea popped into her head, "Allan?" She hissed.

"Yeah?" He answered looking up from his conversation with Much.

"Come here," Julia whispered.

Allan creeped over, watching Mr. Laben's face as she laughed at one of his physics homework, "The sun moves round the earth," he mumbled, "What an idiot," he then put a noticeable cross next to the apparently amusing answer.

"Do you like to be the centre of attention?" Sophie asked quietly.

Alan raised his eye brows and Jessie moved her finger down the 'Yes' arrow on the flow chart.

"Does that say 'The Magical Harpoon'?" Julia asked suddenly, pointing to the other page.

"It's says 'Where the magic happens' you idiot," Sophie laughed, "You wanna borrow my glasses?"

Julia frowned before continuing, "Do you find it hard to learn new dance routines?" Julia asked, having to lean awkwardly close to Allan so he would hear her.

"No way," Allan retorted, "I'm great at all dance, especially ba…" he came to a sudden halt, turning bright red.

Jessie's finger moved down the 'No' to the last question, "Do you do well in exams?" She asked slowly.

"'course not," Allan hissed and watched as the girls began to burst out laughing.

"You're a 'Budding Ballerina'," Sophie laughed, "Go on, show us some moves."

"Why don't you?" Allan hissed back, his face in a sulk.

At that moment Mr. Laben stood up abruptly and left the room, giving them the perfect opportunity.

"Go on then," Allan said smugly.

"Ok," The girls said in unison, standing up.

They began to break dance, Sophie and Josie, who was the only one to have taken PE for A level, her running speed envied by everyone, standing upside-down on one hand and Jessie and Julia spinning round on their backs.

They jumped up suddenly and gave Allan a smug look and returned to their seats.

"What about me?" Allan asked feebly.

The whole class began to laugh as Allan began to sing to the 'I Don't Dance' tune while pirouetting, doing arabesques and other ballet moves that the class couldn't even begin to name.

_I'll show you that their one in the same,_

_Break and Ballet dancing , same game._

_It's easy,_

_raise your arms, start spinning…_

He suddenly came to a finished, ending up in the splits and screaming in pain.

"I forgot about that," Allan said weakly, falling backwards as the class began to fall about laughing.

**See, I told you it was random! The REAL story will continue next chapter, sorry about the little, ummm…detour?**

**Please review!**

**Soapy**


	5. Carter

**This chapter is back to the main story line! YAY!**

Chapter 5 – Carter.

"Sorry Djaq," Will said shortly, walking towards his girlfriend and putting his arm around her waist. She pulled away.

"Djaq," Marian protested, "It didn't mean anything."

"I know," Djaq answered slowly, "It's just, a bit, a bit strange, that's all," Djaq smiled slightly and the three of them began to walk back to the main building, searching for the revision room that first year college students hung out.

XXXX

They arrived to a sudden shout.

"Will, mate!" Allan called, "Having a good first day?"

"It's been interesting…" Will answered slowly, glancing at Marian and Djaq., "have you met anybody…new?"

"Well there's this girl, Julia, she's really funny but every time I try to talk properly to her she just sort of, goes away." Allan answered, his voice slowing as his sentence finished.

"Oh…anyone else?" Will asked in an off-hand manner.

"No, why?"

"Robin's here!" Will blurted out suddenly just as Much and Eve made their way over.

"What?" Much snapped, "Seriously?"

"Yep, and…" Will began.

At that moment Robin walked through the door, his arm around Jessie's waist, '_oh good, they've made up' _Marian thought sourly, and their heads turned, very shocked.

"Robin," Much said uncertainly, moving forwards, "Long time, no see." Much moved forward and gave his friend a hug, Robin returned it, feeling awkard.

"Much this is my girlfriend, Jessie, Jessie this is my old best friend, Much," Robin introduced them and they politely shook hands, Much frowning when Robin said 'old'.

"Who is you "new" best friend then?" Much asked sharply.

"That'd be me," said a blonde student as he walked over, his eyes were bright blue and his skin slightly tanned, and very good looking, "I'm Carter," he shook Much's hand.

"Much," He replied shortly.

"We're having a party, my house, this Saturday night, my parents are out," Carter began, "You guys should come, all of you, Robin ca tell you the way, bring anyone, over 16 of course, it's gonna be great fun, the more girls the better of course," Carter grinning patting Much hard on the shoulder before turning to talk to Robin.

"Old best friend?" Much whispered weakly, turning to Will, Marian and Djaq.

**Sorry short chapter again! The next one WILL be longer! YAY! There's a thunderstorm right now! LIGHTNING! I love it! Please review!**


	6. The Party

Chapter 6 – The Party.

Marian, Allan, Will, Djaq, Eve, and Much turned up at 5 Bexley road at nine O'clock that Saturday night. Marian was wearing a short, sparkly black dress, and standing next to Allan, who had promised to accompany her. Eve and Much were arm in arm, both wearing casual clothes, and Will and Djaq were holding hands, having made up after 'the kiss'. Djaq's dress was just over knee length and cream, she wore white peep-toed wedges with them but she still wasn't anywhere as tall as Will, who towered above them all.

They walking into a messy longue full of students from Bexley College, all either dancing, mingling, munching on snacks, or snogging.

Marian turned away from the scene of Jessie and Robin kissing, watching as Carter pushed his way over.

"Hey! Great you could come!" He grinned, Marian couldn't help but like him, he was laid back, handsome and funny, "Care for a dance?" he asked Marian, jokingly holding his hand out and bowing his head.

"Sure," Marian laughed, forgetting Allan and her friends.

"Great," Carter smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the middle of the moshing students.

The music 'punk rock 101' by Bowling or Soup took over from the last song, green day, as Marian began to laugh as Carter jumped up and down, in time to the music and the other teenagers, grabbing Marian's arms and making her dance with him. They danced constantly, shaking their head's madly, Marian spun into him, one hand holding his as she laughed, happy for the first time in ages.

He laid her back in his arms as the song ended ad suddenly it seemed to go quiet, even though another song had begun, leaning forward he placed his lips slowly on hers, and they stayed in that position, confusion reeling though Marian's mind. She had no one, this wonderful guy was kissing her, why not enjoy herself? Robin forgotten she began to kiss the blonde seventeen year old, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They broke apart, smiling, "Do you want to come to see a movie tomorrow evening?" He shouted over the crowd.

"Sure," She shouted back.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Carter replied, removing his arms from her waist and beginning to walk away.

"But you don't know where I live…" Marian trailed off, he could find out from Robin, if he still remembered, if not she knew he'd find out another way, he didn't seem the type to let her down.

Her head spinning happily, floating on air she made her way over to get a drink, only just realizing Robin was watching her, his mouth open wide.

He recovered quickly from the shock and mouthed, "Can we talk?" He pointed to the back door, Carters garden.

She nodded, she knew they would have to talk sometime, she might as well get tit over with, even if it did ruin her perfect evening.


	7. The Party 2

Chapter 7 – The Party 2.

The garden was almost empty, a few 'love struck' couples were enjoying the moonlit evening, and a few drunk students were propping themselves up against the fence. Marian and Robin made there way to and empty part and Robin glared down at Marian, asking angrily, "Are you just trying to get back at me?"

"No," Marian answered, confused.

"So that kiss with Carter was genuine," Robin snarled, "Nothing to do with me?"

"No, it wasn't, the world doesn't revolve around you," Marian snapped.

"I didn't mean that…" Robin trailed off, Marian's bright blue boring into his, "What happened with us? I can't believe I've been such an idiot…"

Marian was taken off guard by his confession, confused as he leaned in. His face was centimeters from hers, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, he was getting closer, she was drawn in by the familiar smell of his '1881' which she remembered from year 10. Her lips met his for a second and they were still, confused thought swirling through their minds.

"I…?" a startled Jessie began as Robin and Marian broke apart to see her staring, "I can't believe this!" She turned and fled back into the crowded living room, Robin close behind her shouting, "Jessie! Wait, I'm sorry!"

XXXX

Meanwhile Julia Mathews wasn't enjoying the party. She danced constantly, as close to the boys as she could get. She wished she had brought someone with her. Josie had disappeared and incidentally so had Seth Cowen, a tall, brown haired seventeen year old that Josie had been going out with for a while now.

She saw Jessie, looking upset, pushing her way across the room, Robin close behind and wondered what had happened to her friend, "Another argument?" she sighed.

The boy she had met earlier, Allan, with his spiky light brown hair and his casual jeans and light blue shirt, was heading over to her. Julia supposed he wasn't that bad looking, she could so worse. Julia rolled her eyes at herself, she needed to stop being so obsessed with looks, he might even be the right guy for her.

"Hey!" Julia shouted over the babble and techno music.

"Hey, how are you?" He shouted back.

"I'm good, how about you? You single?" She asked, going bright red when she realized what she had blurted out.

"Yeah," Allan smiled, "Wanna see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" Julia smiled happily.

"I'll meet you there, you know the local cinema? At seven thirty?"

Julia nodded, giving a quick grin before turning and walking away, happy with the arrangement.

And that was how Marian, Carter, Julia and Allan al ended up watching the same film at the same cinema, in the seats right next to each other.


	8. Double Date

Chapter 8 – Double Date.

Carter walked up to the large oak door, he was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, his hair was gelled up in what he hoped was a handsome way. He rapped twice on the door. A woman came to the door.

"Carter?" She asked, "One second I'll call her, Marian!" She called loudly up the stairs.

"Coming!" I distant voice replied.

Marian had just curled the bottom of her hair into ringlets and her brown locks hung down in pretty twirls. She applied the last of her 'max factor' mascara before waking down the stairs. She was wearing jeans and a low cut, sparkly, black top. She was also wearing stiletto heels, which hurt her feet but made her feel a lot better about being small.

"Hi," She said shyly, glaring at her mum as a signal for her to go away, her mum obliged.

"The film starts at twenty to," Carter explained as Marian shut the door behind her and they walked down to the road.

Marian saw a black sports car, gleaming beautifully in front of her and gazed open mouthed as Carter clicked a button on his key's and made for the door.

"Wow," She gasped.

"Yeah," Carter laughed, "Come on, let's get going."

He opened the car door for her, circling his arm and saying poshly, "Your carriage awaits."

Marian laughed, climbing in and waiting for Carter to sit at the other side.

As the drove they chatted happily, Marian didn't think she'd ever been on a better first date. It didn't feel awkward, they happily talk about many subjects from the worst teachers at the college to their favorite foods.

Carter was laughing, his bright smile starting to glue the pieces of Marian's broken heart back together, one by one.

XXXX

Julia wore black skinny jeans and a white and black stripy top. She waked happily down the road, her thoughts filled with conversations' she could have with Allan, she would have to be prepared.

Allan was waiting for her outside the cinema, they entered together, Allan had already booked the tickets and insisted on buying the sweets. Julia got a magnum and Allan got a pick 'n' mix.

They walked into the film, sitting down in the middle of the adverts and beginning to have their first real conversation.

"P.S. I love you is supposed to be really sad, sorry if I start crying on you," Julia laughed.

A look of panic crossed Allan's face but he just smiled before his jaw dropped, he was staring over Julia's shoulder.

Carter and Marian were making their way towards them, marian looking as shocked as he did.

"They won't be sitting too close," Julia said.

She frowned as they sat down next to them.

"How are you guys?" Allan asked politely.

"We're good," Marian answered for them, staring into Carter's eyes.

"I…" Julia began, jut as the film started and the staff began to hiss 'Shhh…'

The film went by and ten minutes into it both Marian and Julia were sobbing, Julia leaning into Allan's shoulder.

As the scene changed Julia looked up, her head brushing Allan's cheek and they both stared at each other, Julia's tearful eyes beginning to dry up as she realized what was happening. They leaned forwards, kissing passionately and earning glares from the cinema staff. But they didn't notice they were too involved in each other.


	9. Picnic On The Beach

Chapter 9 – Picnic On The Beach.

Time seemed to slow down, Julia pulled away from Allan, turning to watch Carter comforting Marian, running his hand through her hair and whispering softly in her ear. Julia knew she'd dumped him, but why? Because he'd gone out without her one night, he hadn't cheated, she knew he hadn't. Why had she done it?

"I love him," Julia whispered, staring at Carter longingly.

Suddenly she jumped up, her three friends staring at her confused, and she ran from the cinema, tears falling from her eyes.

"Julia!" Allan called, running after her, "Wait!"

XXXX

While Julia's head was filled with these confused thoughts Josie was standing outside Seth Cowen's house, a basket clutched firmly in her hand, rehearsing things she could say.

"Seth, we've been going out for a while now and…"

"Hey Seth, wanna go out tonight, I've planned a walk on the beach and…"

"Yo Seth, wanna go to the beach man?"

Josie laughed at her last comment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before walking up to the blue door and knocking.

She checked her watch, it was 8:30, and the light was just beginning to fade. There was a warm breeze rushing around but she knew it would be colder for the picnic, she hoped he would be able to come.

"Hello?" Seth asked, opening the door inquisitively, he was wearing a casual deep green t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi," Josie said, smiling shyly as his deep brown eyes looking kindly into hers, "I've got a picnic, do you want to come to the beach?"

"Oh," Seth smiled, "Sure, just let me get some shoes."

Seth left the door half open as he searched for his trainers shouting to his roommates, Jon, James and Liam, "Going out with Josie, see you later!"

He came out of the door, taking the basket from her, surprised by the weight, "How much do you think I eat?" he laughed, making her smile.

XXXX

They walked for ten minutes to a usually deserted beach, 'Sailors Cove', climbing carefully down the slope, joking happily together.

Seth opened the basket and got out the blanket Josie had packed, wrapping it around them both as they huddled together.

"So," Seth began, "I'm guessing you wanted to talk about something, this isn't the normal sort of date."

"You got me," Josie grinned, "I just wanted to say, I just, I think, I…"

"I love you," Seth interrupted, putting his arm around her.

"I love you too," Josie answered softly, staring into his eyes.

They leant forward saying the three words that meant everthing to them one more time, 'I love you', before their lips met and they laid back together, happily admiring the stars, and each other.


	10. Register Your Existence?

Chapter 10 – Register Your Existence?

It was two weeks into there first year of college now. Allan hadn't spoken to Julia since the 'cinema incident' the night before and Maria had explained to Carter how they should stay mates but it was too weird going out with him when he was Robin's best friend.

She was sitting on her bed, waiting for Will and Djaq to knock on her door and drive her to college, they always went together. There was a tap at the door, she grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs, shouting a quick goodbye to her parents. She opened the door to see Robin standing in front of her, looking guilty and sad about everything that had happened while they were apart.

"I'm sorry Marian," He said softly, "Why don't you come to college in my car," He gestured to his huge silver Land Rover, "We can talk."

Marian nodded and walked towards the car, letting herself in and preparing herself for an argument.

"I am sorry, about Jessie," Robin began, starting up the engine.

Marian said nothing.

"It was just, a new school, you must have had another boyfriend."

Marian glared, but still said nothing.

"Oh come on Marian, not a single member of the gang will look at me, Much is actually leaving me little 'anonymous' hate notes in my bag, yes I know it's him, and to top that all off the one person I love the most will hardly even register my existence!"

"Register your existence?" She burst out, "I don't register your existence! I think about you constantly," She shouted, beginning to ramble to herself, "Is he with Jessie? Are they out on a date? Have they had an argument? Has he slept with her yet? Are they in love? Why did he do this to me? Why am I going out with his best friend? Am I just doing it out of spite? Probably, and is he going to be dumped by the end of the day? Probably. I spend evenings daring myself to ring you, even if 

it's just to get your answer machine to hear your beautiful voice. Do I spend my evenings watching sad films like titanic, crying before the first line because even other peoples troubles cannot get the fact that you betrayed me out of my head!"

Marian finished, glaring defiantly into Robin's eyes. The car had stopped, Robin had pulled into a lay by, the street was deserted, they leant in and there lips met for a second.

"Will and Djaq, they'll be waiting for me!" Marian exclaimed, jumping out of the car and running back down the street towards her house.


	11. Go With The Flow

**I'd just like to credit elephantgirl3007 for the idea with the envelope in this chapter, won't reveal anymore, read on!**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 11 – Go With The Flow.

Marian hurried back up the street, jumping into Will's car, Djaq was already sitting in the front seat.

"Hi guys," She said in a fake cheerful voice, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What happened?" Will asked, recognizing that his friends voice wasn't normal.

"Robin, he came and picked me up, we talked, he's sorry but, but…" Marian burst into tears as Will started the car.

"Marian," Djaq said, leaning back and putting her arm around Marian's shoulder, "He's a git."

Marian smiled slightly, before beginning to sob, "But I love him."

"Marian, he's not worth it," Djaq began to babble, and swear a lot, as Marian realized her bag was open and there was something inside, an envelope, with her name written in Robins unmistakable handwriting. She pushed it further into her bag, pulling the zip round without mentioning it to Will or Djaq, continuing to cry.

XXXX

"I kissed Marian," Robin blurted out to Carter.

They were out on the field, chatting and joking around as usual when Robin confessed.

"I know you're going out, and I'm sorry, but I think is still love her."

Carter was silent, shocked for a moment, "It's ok," he said finally.

"Really?" Robin asked confused.

"You guys belong together, when are you going to tell Jessie?"

"Well…" Robin began.

"Smiling girlfriend, three O'clock," Carter hissed, jumping up, pretending to say goodbye and quickly exiting the area.

"Hey Robin," Jessie said sweetly, dropping her bag next to him on the floor, "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks sweetie," Robin grinning, and standing up next to her, "But we need to talk."

Jessie frowned, but nodded, as Robin took her hand and they began to walk.

"You know I like you right?" Robin said slowly, Jessie nodded. "And I still want to be your friend. But it's like this; I still, I love, I love Marian, I love Marian Fitzwalter."

Jessie was still, pulling her hand from his.

"Jessie?"

She frowned, trying to take in the news.

"Jessie?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Jessie?" Robin asked cautiously.

A sob came suddenly from her lips.

"Jessie, speak to me!"

She grabbed her bag and ran, tears streaming, sobs crying out, as she left the campus, jumping straight into her car and collapsing onto the steering wheel. The endless noise of the horn echoed throughout the college as Jessie's heart broke and her world fell apart.

XXXX

It was Marians free period, she opened her bag, frantically pulling out the envelope and pulling it open.

The first thing she noticed was the photo, Robin's beautiful and mischievous smile, his face next to hers. She was grinning happily, her arm around her boyfriend, so young, so naïve.

'_Much!" Robin called, "Take a picture please."_

_Robin chucked Much his camera, which Much caught with surprising skill._

"_The cute couple," Will teased as they posed for the photo._

"_Oh yeah, we need a picture of them too," Allan exclaimed, "Much, get a picture of Will and Djaq!"_

_They both flushed scarlet, standing smiling for the photo._

_Marian remembered thinking, they would be together forever, they were perfect for each other._

She had thought that about her and Robin though, and look what had happened, she knew she couldn't do anything, for the moment she would just have to go with the flow.


	12. The Note

Chapter 12 – The Note.

She put the picture down onto her lap, a tear running silently down her left cheek.

She pulled out another piece of paper from the envelope, it was folded into quarters and she tentatively unwrapped it. She recognized his beautiful handwriting immediately, quickly scanning the paper.

_I'm sorry I lied,_

_I'm sorry I cheated,_

_I'm sorry I left you alone._

_I love you Marian,_

_You've always been the one for me._

_Xxx_

_Another tear leaked from her eye. Marian read the letter, over and over again, wondering if she could forgive him or not. Running her hand through the envelope, in hope of finding another note, she found a laminated piece of paper, recognizing her own handwriting, less sophisticated than it was now, on the creased piece of paper, written in black biro._

_You are the one I love,_

_We are meant to be together._

_Do not give up hope._

_We will be together, forever._

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she blinked, the note, the one she had given him when he had been expelled, he had kept it. He had actually kept it…


	13. Fight

Chapter 13 – Fight.

She stuffed the note quickly into her bag, rushing off to her next class, art.

She had always found art an easy subject, you could just forget the world, make your own, your colours, your media, your rules.

She entered the messy, paint covered room with a sigh of relief, grabbing her project from the office and grabbing some acrylics, dull colours to match her confused mood.

Much sat opposite, adding lighter shades of green to his canvas, the forest he was creating beginning to come to life.

"Do you think I've been to easy on Robin?" She blurted out, causing Much to look up wearily.

"To be honest I; I just…I don't want to talk about Robin," Much said lamely.

"But Much…" Marian protested.

"Please Marian, he just makes me so…I want…I don't know…" Much fell silent, and they stayed that way until Much barged out the room at the end, heading towards Robin who, along with Carter, was waiting outside.

'Probably for me,' Marian reflected before hurrying outside.

"Don't you think you should leave her alone?" Much asked, shoving Robin hard in the shoulder.

"What?" Robin raised his eyebrows confused.

"You abandoned her, cheated on her and now you're trying to wooing her back, she loves you Robin, and it's just not fair because you're taking advantage of her," Much shouted.

Marian was about to step in, when Robin stepped forwards, his eyes blazing.

"I love her Much, I never loved Jessie, not in the way I loved Marian, her letters, they broke my heart, and then, and then, I couldn't…"

Robins speech came to a rapid end when Much fist came into contact with his face. Blood poured from Robins nose, he fell backwards to the ground.

"Git," Much hissed, stalking off.


	14. When Ex Best Friends Fight

**This chapter is dedicated to the RRA! Love you guys!**

Chapter 14 – When Ex-Best Friends Fight…

Marian stood still for a second, her head jerking between Robin, sprawled on the floor, blood staining his handsome face, and Much, her friend since year three, who had just stood up for her. It took her a split second to decide, she ran after Much, pulling him into a crushing hug of gratitude.

XXXX

The day was rainy, the clouds hung over, causing a spell of gloom that couldn't be cast away by any light. Robin and Carter sat over one side of the library, 'studying' while Marian and the gang, all apart from Much, stood at the other, watching them, and sniggering as Robin struggled to stop his nose bleeding. The teachers knew, the nurse had said the injury was only minor and had sent Robin back to his studies, Much had been marched to the headmisstress' office, nobody had seen him since. Robin's mouth was locked tightly in a smug grin as Much entered the library, the gang rushed forward, congratulating him on his triumph and being sympathetic towards about his punishment.

"Great punch mate, he still hasn't stopped bleeding," Allan chuckled.

"I have detention every lunch for the next two weeks, and," Much's voice lowered as he mocked the head, "'You're behavior is very disappointing Mr. Miller, if anything like this happens again you will be suspended, and if it continues most likely expelled'"

"Ooooh, now you'll get to know what it's like for me," Robin called, walking towards them, Carter flanking him.

The other students turned in interest, no teachers around might mean another fight, something they wouldn't miss.

"No, sadly I won't," Much hissed, "Because I'm not stupid enough to get into that kind of trouble."

"Course not, ickle Muchie is a good lickle boy isn't he?" Robin mocked in a high voice.

Much said nothing.

"He'd never do anything stupid," Robin laughed, "Not even punch someone stronger and cleverer than him?"

Much's fists tightened.

"Oh no! Is little Much getting angry?"

Much lunged forward is fist heading straight towards Robin's smug face. Robin was too fast, he ducked and the fist crashed straight into Carter, causing him to scream out.

"Oh my god…" Much whispered.

"You're making this easier than it was going to be, thanks Much!" Robin grinned. "Help! Help! Carter's bleeding, I think his nose is broken! Much punched him!"


	15. Lab Partners

Chapter 15 – Lab Partners.

The corridors of the college were plastic, too modern. Much had never appreciated how good this college was, teaching wise, and now he was going to have to leave, thrown out, like a dog on the street.

He tapped on the Head's door, lightly and cautiously until he heard a gruff voice, "Come in."

"Mr. Miller," The head looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Punching, twice in the same day! Robin Hood and then Carter O'Hara...this cannot go unpunished...but how..." The head, who was ever so slightly mad, looked at Much wide eyed as his frown curled into a grin, "This...problem; between you and Robin can't go on, I am ignorant to the situation, although I am not oblivious to the fact something is going on between you both. You will have detention every lunch time, 1:00pm, in this room, until I see fit. You and Robin will both have some counselling sessions after school, these detentions and sessions will begin after on Friday and continue after half term, when I have overcome my workload. Out!"

XXXX

The ICT room, where the biology A-Level students were listening to, and yawning at, the teacher. The chairs were cushioned and blue and the computers, new 'Dells', and quite high-tech compared to the rest of the old school building.

Robin, Carter, Much, Will, Djaq, Marian, Allan and Jessica had all taken Biology A level. Surprisingly they were the only ones in the whole year. It was the last Friday before half term, last lesson. Over the half-term they had to do a project on a certain part of the body, in partners chosen by the teacher, Mrs. Sole.

"Carter and Allan, you'll do the heart, Much and Robin, the stomach and abdomen, Will and Jessica, the legs, and how they work, muscles and tissues, Marian and Djaq, the cranium and brain." This was followed by groans, "I have chosen people that don't often work together in groups, to see how well each works together. You will both have to take some time out of your holiday to meet up. I want at least a five minute presentation, it will count for 25 of your grade. For this lesson I will give you free time to work together and plan, you are free to research on the internet, please sit with your partner."

Everyone sat still.

"Get on with it!" She shrieked.

They got up all of a sudden, heading towards their partners.

Robin and Much sat side by side, backs to one another talking to the person next to them, "This is rubbish," Robin hissed.

"I know..."Much said slowly, "We'll meet up Mondays my house. Wednesday, yours. Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Robin grunted, turning to Carter and researching without Much.


	16. I'm Sorry

Chapter 16 – I'm Sorry.

It was Monday evening, Robin and Much walked, in complete silence to Much's house. It was just a few blocks away, but Much was already feeling awkward and angry.

"What did you think you were doing?" Much asked suddenly, "Dating Jessica without telling Marian, not keeping in contact. Didn't you care?"

Robin shot him a sharp look, before sighing sadly, "Of course I care. But it wasn't my choice to get expelled, or to move away. My parent told me I would make new friends, and I did, they convinced me to move on. They thought you'd been the reason I was expelled, a bad influence and all that..." Much opened his mouth to complain, "Them, not me! They got me a new phone, chucking my old one out, phone numbers gone, they said they'd post off letters to you, which I guess they never did. And now, Rein, my older sister, the one you used to have a huge crush on." Robin remembered.

Much smiled slightly, blushing.

"Well she got married, and was expecting a baby, she's living nearby with her husband, and Mum really wanted to be close to see her grandchild grow up. So we came back. And Jessie, Dani and Carter moved up here too, it supposed to be one of the best colleges in the country. I was glad for my friends, and I was so shocked to see you here...I panicked..."

Much looked at the floor, "Sorry, you know, for punching you."

Robin nodded, meeting Much's eye, "I'm sorry too."

XXXX

Not much research went on that evening, it was mostly just catch up.

"What happened, after I left?" Robin asked tentatively.

"Well Marian went slightly into 'hermitism' if that's a word," Much attempted to joke, a sad smile on his face, "She took it badly when you didn't answer her calls and texts, we tried to comfort her, tried to track you down in the phone book. It got better, but she seemed withdrawn, slightly fake; her mum even talked to Will and Djaq, the three of them are best friends, apparently she cried herself to sleep. Sarah, you remember Marian's mum? Well, she thought she might be going into some kind of depression." Much paused, analysing Robin's shocked face, "Sorry i'll...

"No," Robin interrupted, "I need to know..."

"Ok," Much took a deep breath, "Well Marian got steadily better, I even...we went...," Much looked down abruptly, murmuring, "I asked her out for an evening, we had a meal, went to the cinema, she looked brighter than she had for weeks, and we kissed."

Robin was nodding as Much looked up, processing this information, "Carry on," He said hoarsely.

Much gulped, "Well the next day she wouldn't talk to me, I asked Will and he said that she kept randomly chanting 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...', well I asked her about it and she said she felt so guilty for betraying you, I told her it was nothing, we were just friends, a kiss was nothing, especially when you and her shared something so special...I went to the year 11 prom with Eve, she went alone, well sort of in a three with Will and Djaq, they did it to make her feel better, but she left early. And suddenly the next day she was cheerful again, like she had wiped you from her mind...but could swear she still thought about you..."

"I'll tell her I'm sorry tomorrow, properly, I'll tell you all..".


	17. Would You?

Chapter 17 – Would you..?

It was a cold morning, drizzled was pouring relentlessly from the sky. Ominous black clouds hung above them, omens that promised worse weather was to come.

Robin was weary, walking to the college the that day with Much and Carter. Neither spoke, instead putting their waterproof hoods over their heads and ignoring one another, although this might have been because of the rain.

"Cold today," Robin started conversationally.

This received a grunt from Carter. Much did not respond.

"Come on guys, you know we can all be best friends," Robin said, a fake cheery smile plastered on his face.

Much turned to face Carter, nodding slightly, Carter nodded back. Apparently that was the only interaction they were capable of, Robin left it at that.

XXXX

Robin knew his first free period was shared with Marian, he hurried to the library where he found her, studying.

"Marian," He panted, breathlessly, "I love you, and I'm sorry, I can explain..."

Marian cut him off sharply, "Much has explained, to everyone."

"Oh..." Was Robin's only response.

"Do you really love me Robin?"Marian questioned quietly, looking close to tears, "Would you do anything for me? Cover up for me if I stole? Hide the body if I killed? Love me even if I could not still love you?"

"Of course," Robin answered, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Marian Fitzwalter, I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my head, my heart, my soul...Wherever you go, wherever you are I'll be right by your side..." Robin trailer off, looking as if he would like to say more.

Marian smiled slightly, her beautiful pearl teeth glinting in the light. Robin leant forwards, pouting slightly as he struggled to reach her lips. Finally they met, enjoying the moment of realisation that they were meant to be together.

"Hood, Fitzwalter, get out of my library!" A shriek pulled them apart, as they jumped feet into the air.

Marian gathered her books quickly as they fled from the library, giggling. They felt like little school children, like anything was possible.

And suddenly they were around the back of the college, arms entwined, re-learning the feel of the others body against their own. If was cautious and sensitive as well as fiery and passionate. Feelings went deep into the kiss, feelings that they had both felt, almost since the moment they had met.

XXXX

Julia wasn't happy, her and Dani had fallen out, she couldn't understand why her friend liked this 'Guy Gisborne' from the college down the road. She turned the corner to find Robin and Marian, together, very together.

"Is there no privacy anymore?" Robin moaned, pulling away from Marian as they both began to giggle.

Julia sighed and walked away, unsure why tears were rolling down her cheeks as she rushed into the main building, looking for anywhere to hide.

XXXX

Marian was in a psychology lecture when the fire alarm rang. The fire was by the door, and they were in the main part of the building, trapped. A few weeks later after many inspections it was discovered that the fire had been no accident.

**That's not the end, there will be more about the fire.**

**Please review!**


	18. No Accident

**This chapter is dedicated to Robin's Revenge Army. I love you guys!**

**Sorry it's turning out quite morbid. Please review!**

**In the next few chapters the italics will be what happened in the fire. And non-italics the present.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 18 – No Accident.

_Marian was beginning to feel the heat. At first she'd thought that her date with Robin later was making her flustered, but that theory was cast aside when an alarm rang shrilly through the building. Students got up abruptly, hurrying to the door in panic as the lecturer began to shout._

"_Everyone, stay calm," He fought his way to the door, facing everyone and attempting to ignore the sweat trickling down his face, "It's probably a drill, and these doors are fireproof so we'll be fine..."_

_Those were the last words he uttered as the apparently fireproof door fell towards him and the heavy burning wood crushed him as his last breath came wheezing out._

_The flames blew towards the crowd of students, Marian among them. Jessie, the only other psychology student she knew, was at her side, pulling at her arm desperately, "What do we do?" She cried._

_Students retreated as the flames began to advance. They were on the seventh floor, Marian knew the floor would collapse very soon, she searched around for another exit._

_Mercifully at the other side of the room was a fire exit, Marian breathed a sigh of relief, the chaos around her suddenly seeming far away as she ran towards it, pulling Jessie, her rival, with her._

"_Fire exit!" She screamed over the roar of the flames, students had started to follow her, relived grins on their faces, the shock hadn't properly set in._

_A fiery beam fell from the ceiling , crashing to the floor, spewing sparks at the screaming crowd._

"_No!" Marian shouted as the uproar of noise, from both people and flames began to grow._

_Girls began to whimper. Guys searched around for another exit, unsuccessfully. The smoke was thickening, people were starting to cough. Marian's breathing was laboured._

_She could feel the smoke clouding her mind. Her thoughts, mostly of Robin, were being driven from her mind as she fought to stay awake. Around her was a wall of thick black smoke, she could see no-body. Her last thought was Robin's lips on hers as she fell to the ground._

XXXX

Much was fretting. He observed the pillar of smoke rising into the air from the ambulance as he tried to fight the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was being taken to the hospital to check for any internal damage due to the smoke, he had been one of the lucky ones.

In this ambulance alone two other students, one Much did not know, a young man whose hair was black from the ash. And Carter. Both were attached to drips and oxygen masks, many machines beeping as the vehicle wove its way through the traffic.

Carters beautiful blond hair was now a darkish colour, his face a deathly grey. Much was worried for him, and for the others, he didn't know who was injured and how badly, he didn't even know if everyone has escaped.

XXXX

_Much was enjoying his free period. Half way through he'd finally finished his Human Biology coursework and managed to hand it in early, in case he forgot it the following day. He wanted to try and find Robin, have a chat, seemingly their former disagreements now resolved. He walked through the corridor just in time to see the psychology door collapse in an inferno of orange flames. Jumping backwards he bumped into Carter, who had heard the bell and panicked._

"_Much! We've got to get out!" He said shaking Much's shoulders._

"_Stay calm," Much answered, although his heart was racing, "Get towards that exit."_

_They ran forwards, and in slow motion part of the ceiling above them fell down, a large plank of wood knocking Carter on the head as a pile of rubble buried him._

_Much's eyes widened in alarm as he delved into the pile of wood and plaster, the fire and smoke thickening around him._


	19. Aftermath

**This chapter is for Lady Clark-Weasley of Books for her birthday. Happy Birthday L.C.!**

Chapter 19 – Aftermath.

Marian had never liked hospitals. The instinctive white wall which merged into white ceilings; accompanied by the incessant beeping of many complicated machines. Her eyes blinked open, she winced at the light, her eyes adjusting.

Two faces lent over her, and she searched their worried eyes for news of Robin.

"Where is he?" She asked weakly, her eyes switching between Much and Djaq.

"Will's fine," Djaq answered quickly, obviously avoiding the question, "Carter, Jessica, Josie, Seth and Julia are stable in intensive care. Allan is asleep, he's only woken a few times, for mere minutes, but they're pretty sure there is no long-term damage. Everyone else is fine. The fire service said that it wasn't an accident, they're looking into who caused it."

"So Robin..?" Marian asked, knowing she would be disappointed.

Much cut in, his voice hoarse, "He's in the ICU, but the Doctors say it doesn't look good."

"What?!" Marian jumped suddenly into a sit up position, wincing at the pain in her chest.

"You broke a rib," Much explained slowly, "Robin came into save you, with Will and Allan, we tried to stop them...but..." Much sighed, looking away from Marian, almost in shame, "Allan and Will got you out, but Robin was trapped."

Marian broke into sobs, her pale hands over her face as her body shook from the sheer emotional pain, "I can't...not without him..." her hands came away from her face and she stared, pained into Much's eyes, "Why..?" She fell back, into a lying position more tears leaking from her eyes from the pain. "Take me to see him?" She asked.

"We can't..." Djaq answered quickly.

"Please?" Marian whispered.

XXXX

Marian, in a horrible white and blue hospital nightdress, supported by Much and Djaq was now being hauled up the corridor, wincing as her broken rib shifted painfully. Heading to intensive care the odd trio were watched by many, but luckily the doctors all seemed to be busy already, rushing around without paying much attention to them.

Hey reached the door of the ICU and Marian peered through the small window which was half covered with chequered wire, supposedly to stop it breaking. She saw Carter first, laying so still on the clear plastic bed, his usually blonde hair coloured black by the ash. A clear plastic tube was extended over his mouth and nose, as well as various tubes coming off his still body, monitoring various bodily conditions. Next to him Jessica was in the same state, her usually beautiful auburn hair now an gothic black. Marian now only felt sympathy for the girl, no bitter feelings remained; the devastating events of the fire leaving her jealousy and hurt seemingly insignificant.

Then she saw his handsome angel face, covered by the clear plastic tube, same as the others, but he had a doctors watching over his progress who whispering intently to each other, frowns fixed onto their faces.

Marian made to push the door but Much grabbed her arm, she turned to him, her eyes silently begging him to let her go on, "It won't help Marian, there's nothing you can do."

More tears streamed down her cheeks as she realised Much was right, "I kill whoever started that fire if he...if he...I swear..."

**Sorry that was a short chapter, the next one WILL be longer! Please review! xxx**


	20. You Said You Loved Her

College.

Chapter 20 – You Said You Loved Her.

After slowly escorting Marian back to her bed, leaving a helpless Much to try and stop her tears Djaq went to find Will in the waiting room. His face was streaked with tears but his eyes had long since dried up, his head turned sharply as he saw Djaq's profile in the corner of his eye.

"Any news?" He asked suddenly.

"Marian's awake, the Doctors want to keep her in for a few days but they think she'll be fine...everyone else is the same as before."

"Let's go and see Allan," Will turned the subject from Robin as he rose to his feet, towering above the girl he loved.

He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her cold skin in an attempt to comfort her as they walked down the corridor, trying to ignore the overpowering smell of disinfectant.

They took a left turn into a private room, a nurse standing by his bed was babbling away to Allan's sleeping figure; she was sure he could hear them. When she saw them she stopped abruptly, "I'll give you some privacy," She smiled swiftly leaving the room.

"Hey Allan," Will said, sitting on a chair to the left of his bed, while Djaq sat on the right, "I'm sure the nurse has told you about everyone, but basically everyone will be fine, except from may be Robin..."

Will gulped as a lump rose in his throat, he met Djaq's tearful eyes and she extended a hand over the itchy hospital blanket to grasp Wills arm comfortingly.

"He'll be fine," She said firmly, struggling to hold her tears.

Will made his way around the bed to envelop her in a hug, pulling her head into his chest as he rocked her from side to side.

"Will," She said gently.

Will loosened his hold on her, looking at her face with a small smile, "Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're all right, I love you," The words gushed out of her mouth, as did the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too," Will answered pressing his lips onto hers and ignoring the wet salty tears that he felt on his cheek.

Their mouths moved together, moulding to each other; at first softly. Then the kiss deepened dramatically, it was more desperate as Djaq's arms clung to Will with a feeling of despair.

"Oi!" A voice shouted, "I'm not being funny but I don't want to wake up to that."

The couple broke apart staring at Allan. His bright blue eyes were only half open and his grin was weak but he was definitely awake, Will and Djaq hurried to his side.

"Here I am on my deathbed and you two are snogging," Allan continued jokingly.

"You're not dying," Will answered half-playful half-serious, "The doctors say you're going to be fine."

"I'm no being funny but what's her name?" Allan asked, nodding his head towards Djaq.

"No..." Djaq's eye widened in shock.

But the grin spread on Allan's face and she resisted the urge to slap him, as weak as he was, "Couldn't resist," He muttered.

"I'll go tell Marian you're awake again," Djaq said, unable to stop grinning back as she left the room.

It was silent for a few moments; Will's face flushed red as embarrassment overcame the feeling of relief.

"Again?" Allan asked enquiringly, his eyes opening a fraction more as he began to wake a little more.

"Do you not remember waking a few days ago?" Will asked.

Allan shook his head slightly, "Did I say anything?"

"Just a load of rubbish about Djaq," Will answered, seeming slightly withdrawn.

This time Allan's pale face went red and he closed his eyes to avoid seeing Will's slightly suspicious stare.

"What did I say?" Allan whispered hoarsely, regretting the question as soon as it escaped his lips.

"You said," Will paused, clearing his throat, "You said you loved her; Djaq."

"Oh..."


	21. Consciousness

**A/N: Yes I had to do an Easter update. Happy easter everyone! I send you all virtual chocolate eggs! Yummmm...**

**Also I have just realised I made a HUGE mistake in my chapter 'Aftermath', about Robin not being found. I am really sorry about this and the chapter has been edited.**

College.

Chapter 21 – Conciousness.

The best friends were silent for a moment. Allan's eyes remained closed as he cursed his subconscious for admitting his secret; he'd decided he had preferred being unconscious.

"Look, Will..." Allan tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it," Will answered abruptly, "It's not true is it?"

Allan's eyes opened and Will searched them hopefully, wanting some reassurance that his best friend didn't love his girlfriend. He found no comfort in Allan's eyes, only guilt.

"How long?"

"Since a while after we met her..."

Will gawped, that had been years, "Why didn't you..?"

"Because I knew you liked her, I wouldn't...it's fine."

They were silent for another minute before Allan spoke again.

"Did Djaq hear?"

Will turned to his weak friend and nodded slowly, "We haven't talked about it though."

Will tried to forget, trying to conjure up the happy feeling he had felt when he'd seen Allan awake. But it was all gone, instead an image of Allan and Djaq together filled his mind, tainting all his memories green with Allan's hidden jealousy.

"I need to confess..." Allan broke into Will's thoughts, "We kissed, before, just once...or twice, but she wanted to go back to you and..."

Allan trailed off as Will's face flushed with anger, stood up Will towered scarily above the bed making Allan cower.

Will left without another word. Both men had tears running down their cheeks within seconds; neither saw the other cry.

XXXX

Robin was vaguely aware of an annoying beeping noise. Every time it sounded the high pitch went through him causing a slight twitch of his head, which in turn sent a throbbing pain spiralling down his spine.

"Slight movements started at 1800 hours, checked for pupil dilation then and there was nothing. Movements of the head have continued since then, checking the pupils again at 1900 hours," A woman reeled off a list and Robin's brain struggled subconsciously to figure out who she was talking to.

His eyelids were forcibly pulled open as a painfully bright white light was shone down on him. He could see nothing except the blinding white.

"Pupils dilating," The woman said with relief in her voice, taking away the light and letting his eyes droop closed again.

Robin's mind began to cloud again, images of bright orange and yellows mixing with deathly blacks. In the end the darkness won, he sank into unconsciousness.

**Sorry, short chapter. Please review!**


	22. Wonderful

Chapter 22 – Wonderful.

A week after Allan had woken and Robin had first been found responsive it seemed that the pupils of Bexley College were finally fighting back. Jessica, Josie, Seth and Julia were all home after waking the same day as Robin had become responsive. They had no lasting effects from the smoke and were all incredibly lucky. Carter had been moved to a less high priority ward. He, Allan, and Robin shared a room and their friends met there every afternoon hoping for signs of improvement. Robin woke for moments and spoke but the doctors were sure he wasn't really sure about his surroundings and would probably not remember it when he properly woke; nevertheless Marian would talk frantically to him in those moments, tell him about how she was recently discharged but still spends ten hours a day by his side; about how we missed him, about how Carter and Allan were both recovering from lung tissue damage from the smoke but would, according to the Doctors, be discharged within a week if they had enough rest.

It was this time that Will chose to confront Djaq; in the middle of the corridor outside the room.

"Djaq, we should talk," He said softly, grabbing her arm.

She looked him straight in the eye a frowned slightly, Allan had told her about what had happened between them. "I don't love him, I love you Will Scarlett," She reassured him, "Our kiss was accidental, a one off thing."

Will's temper rose at this statement and he struggled to keep his voice from raising, so instead his next words were a harsh whisper, "But what's to stop it happening again? Another accident? With Allan? With someone else? Much? Robin? Carter? Any randomer?" Will's voice was rising and Djaq looked shocked.

"I love you," She repeated those three words filled with passion, "I wouldn't."

Will took a deep breath, using his grip on her arm to pull her towards him, "Sorry," he whispered, "But I just can't trust you anymore."

Will walked away without another word, leaving the hospital, he didn't come back the next day; or the day after.

XXXX

Marian watched Robin's beautiful face, searching for any sign of movement, wishing his eyes would open so she could see that beautiful green colour again. She took his hand, squeezing it slightly as she tried to trigger a response; even though she had been told this wouldn't work.

His eyelid's fluttered slightly but his eyes did not open. Encouraged, Marian continued to squeeze his hand, rubbing her thumb along it to alert him to her presence.

"Robin?" She asked tentatively.

There was no response so she began her usual talk, hoping that the names of his friends would rouse him.

She was running out of things to say as she came to the dull subject of the weather, "Well it's still been raining, I'm sure if you wake up the sun will come out," She rambled, "We all miss you."

"I missed you too." Robin's lips spoke the words before his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Robin!" Marian shrieked, happy that she had gotten a sensible understandable response out of him, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Wonderful," Robin replied looking down at the hand Marian was still holding, a grin spreading across his face, "I love you."

"I love you," Marian replied, unable to stop a grin spreading across her face as relief flooded through her.

"I love you so much Marian, I need to ask you something now, I've been planning this since we got back together, can you pass me my coat?"

"Sorry Robin, it was half destroyed in the fire," Marian apologised, now very curious.

"Oh..." Robin looked disappointed, "I wanted, never mind." Robin fixed his eyes on Marian, "Sorry I can't do this properly. Will you marry me?"

**I know, very cheesy, and very short. Sorry, but I needed to update. Please review!**


	23. Amnesia

**I apologise profusely for my lack of updates! Please read and review!**

Chapter 23 – Amnesia.

Drizzle. Fine rain that soak's you through. Will sat in it at midnight; at the park around the corner from the hospital. He had been there for around 24 hours now; ignoring the dull pang of hunger which was overcome by the huge monster of betrayal that reared its head. He could imagine them together now, laughing happily now he was gone, Djaq leaning over his bed, her lips softly touching his. Will's former friend would deepen the kiss, roughly running is tongue along Djaq's lips as he reached out his arms and pulled her onto him...

Will shook himself, struggling to get the image from his head. He knew he had to go back; he hadn't seen Djaq, or any of them in days. He needed to see if Robin had woken up. And most importantly he needed to talk to Allan.

On the bench Will had tried to build up courage to walk back into the hospital, now his white shirt had turned see-through in the wet and his jeans had become heavy with absorbed water. Mist surrounded him so he did not see the figure approaching and was unaware until the wet footfalls reached him. The shorter man sat on the bench beside him, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"They feel terrible," Much muttered, wiping the rain from his brow, as he looked at Will, ready to gage his reaction.

Will ignored the question, turning to Much and starting a new thread of conversation, "How's Robin?"

It was sudden, a tearless emotional sob racked through Much. He plunged his face into his hands and began to shake uncontrollably, his mop of long dirty blonde hair fell as a curtain beside his face.

"Much?!" Will shuffled along the bench in alarm, putting what he hoped was a comforting arm around his friend.

The shaking subsided slowly and Much looked up, eyes wide and watery. He stared at Will, emotional turmoil caught in his unblinking eyes; Will's breath caught in his throat as he waited for the inevitable bad news.

"Robin proposed to Marian," Much said thickly through tears.

This served to send a small wave of relief through Will, followed by the aftershock of confusion; Why was Much so upset?

"But..."

Much shook his head, gulping back fresh tears, "She said yes, but...he keeps asking. He forgets. The doctors say his brain was affected by smoke. No one has any idea how long the amnesia will last." Much finally blinked, tearing his eyes away from Will's and staring ahead of him, into the mist as he explained the heartbreaking few days the others had experienced, his tone was harsh and monotonous until the end, where his voice began to break, "Five times he's proposed; five times Marian has accepted; four times she has explained that he had already asked. Five times he's asked Allan and Djaq why they aren't speaking; five times, each, they've explained the predicament; four times they have tried to make him remember what they told him before. Five times he's asked why I seem so sad; five times I have answered with an offhand shrug; four times I have tried to help him remember that he has asked before. Four times the doctor's have taken blood and done various tests; there's no way to know if it will be permanent."

Tears slipped down Much's cheeks as he turned back to Will, his tone now gentler, "Djaq need's you."

Much shrugged out from under Will's arm walking away without waiting for a response and letting the information he had given Will sink in. All he could do now was hope that, for Djaq's sake, for all their sake's, he would come back to the hospital and offer his emotional support once more.

XXXX

Robin struggled to overcome the fuzziness that had settled in his brain and events surrounding the last few days. Djaq and Allan, still not speaking directly to one another, were sitting either side of his bed, Allan still in his white hospital nightgown, trying to explain his 'temporary amnesia', while Robin screwed his eyes and face up furiously trying to remember.

"I can't have proposed five times!" Robin exclaimed, relaxing a little as he stopped attempting to search his brain for memories he was sure did not exist.

Djaq sighed, she understood the problem but couldn't help being frustrated by Robin's semi-denial of the problem.

"I'm sorry Robin." Allan cut in, sensing Djaq's irrational irritation. She did not smile in thanks but kept her eyes far away from meeting his, fixating on Robin, her eyes tired but still filled with concern.

Much traipsed into the semi-private room leaving a trail of muddy water behind him; he took in the absence of Marian, assuming her to be asleep elsewhere, he knew she needed it, and the fact that Carter was fast asleep. He knew this meant Allan and Djaq would be strained trying to keep the peace between them for Robin's benefit, he stepped in; his worries about Will now pushed to the back of his mind.

"Hey," Much forced a cheery smile onto his weary face, he stood at the end of Robin's bed watching as his best friend's eyes darted around the room absentmindedly.

Suddenly they fixated on Much, "Much!" Robin's smile was warm and genuine, "I have some good news, I wanted to wait until you got here, I can tell Carter and Will later." Will's name made both Allan and Djaq shift uncomfortably in their seats but neither said a word. "I'm going to propose to Marian."

The three at Robin's bedside sighed in unison. A confused frown settled on Robin's face, "What's wrong? I know I did some things but I think she's forgiven me and..."

"It's not that." Much interrupted Robin's torrent of guilt as he had heard it before, "Djaq, why don't you go get some sleep?" Much prompted.

Djaq smiled weakly in thanks and with a quiet, 'Bye', directed at Robin she swiftly left the room; Much quickly took up her vacated chair.

"Where to begin," Much muttered under his breath as he again started to explain why his three friend's had not been excited to hear the news.

XXXX

Will didn't know what he was doing; all he did know was that he had to do it. He felt selfish and guilty for leaving his friends; he hadn't even fully known Robin's condition before he left; he could have been near dying when Will had left.

He strode purposely through the automatic doors at the entrance to the hospital, ignoring the nurses bickering at the nurses' station as he walked down the familiar corridor. Djaq was walking down it, towards him, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Will.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," Will told her walked slowly forwards, his arms outstretched, she did not come to him so he continued, "I know I can trust you, and I love you. I love you more than any words can explain, and I hope that someday we can get married and have children. I want to grow old with you Djaq; I love you."

Hope lightened Djaq's eyes as she moved timidly forwards into his embrace, they held each other for a long moment before breaking apart. Will noticed the dark sacks under Djaq's eyes and guilt immediately flooded through him.

"I was just going to rest," Djaq said softly, "You should go and see Robin, but Allan's there, so you don't have to if you don't; want..." Djaq trailed off, her usual fiery defiance gone, along with her strength to keep her eyelids open.

Djaq walked forward, along the way Will had just come from, turning left and leaving his view, but not before from her profile he saw a glistening tear on the side of her cheek.

Disappointment stirred deep in the depths of his stomach, she hadn't told him she loved him too, her embrace had seemed awkward and cold; he pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he made his way to Allan, Robin and Carter's shared room.

As he pushed the door open two gaunt faces turned to look at him, surprise gracing their faces. Much stood up suddenly, mumbling something about the bathroom and pushing past Will and leaving the room. This left a still sleeping Carter, Robin who had just fallen into a fitful slumber, Allan and Will.

Will hung awkwardly in the door way as Allan rose from his chair, "I'm so sorry."

Allan's sincere apology did nothing to arouse Will's pity and the dark haired man's fist connected with Allan's face quickly, he fell to the ground beside Robin's bed; groaning.


	24. Suspect

**Sorry about the short update but I am having a little bit of a blank. Feel free to review with ideas! (Silly ideas enjoyed too!)**

Chapter 24 – Suspect.

Time slowed slightly as Will watched Allan groaning on the floor and guilt began to flood through him. He instinctively stretched out a hand to the man on the floor who, after wiping the blood from his nose looked at it incredulously.

"Sorry," Will muttered, "We need to talk...outside."

Allan nodded, choosing to ignore Will's help and getting himself off the floor. They checked Robin's peaceful sleeping form anxiously before realising he was oblivious to the action going on around him. The two friends walked out into the corridor before finally meeting each other's eyes.

"Look, I overacted and..."

"No," Allan interrupted, "I shouldn't have and I'll work hard to make things go back to the way they were; I'm sure Djaq will too, so we're not awkward around one another."

Will nodded, awkwardly examining his fingernails as the question he desperately needed to ask worked its way to his lips, "So you...er...still like her?"

Allan fought his desire to look away from Will and stared his friend straight in the eyes, "Yeah." Will let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, "But she doesn't feel that way about me; you two belong together..." Allan let a sad smile creep onto his lips.

Before either of them had made a conscious decision to do so the two best friends were embracing, each man clapped the other on the back before they broke apart as Will whispered two words, "Thank you."

XXXX

A few miles away Guy Gisborne sat in a prison cell his head in his hands fury pulsing through him . Fury at the accusation. Fury at seeing his old 'friend', turned enemy Vaysey. Fury at being out of control.

He heard footsteps outside his cell and ran towards the door suddenly, bashing it with his shoulder and adding some swearwords to the noise in his pain and anger.

'Oi! Let me out! I haven't done anything."

"We are legally allowed to detain you for 48 hours so various interrogations can take place, please try to relax Mr. Gisborne," The guards answered him in a monotonous voice before his echoing footsteps started to fade.

"I didn't do it!" Guy's voice broke as he screamed out the words, "Why would I burn down a building if the woman I love was inside?"


End file.
